The Call
by she-bang-girl
Summary: My first song-fic based of the song The Call by Matt Kennon. I own Nothing


THE CALL

_Today was gonna be the day,_

_He already wrote the note._

_And parked that Chevrolet,_

_At the end of that dead end road._

John Stewart had live threw war and he was tired of living. Nothing seemed to be worth it any more. Today was it, today was going to be the day he ended it. His suicide note was written and had parked his car where no one see it until he did what he came here to do. He left the where someone would find it when he didn't show up for work tomorrow.

_Had his finger on the trigger,_

_Just about to end everything._

_He was taking one last long breathe,_

_When he heard his cell phone ring._

John pick up his old gun put his finger on its trigger and held the mussel against his temple. He knew it was easy, just one small movement and that would be the end of everything it would be over. He took one final long breathe and tried to force the memories of all the people and things he would leave behind out of his mind, trying to remember why he was doing this. This was the end all he had to do was pull the trigger here it goes, just then his cell phone lit up and a goofy pop song sounded.

_And his best friend said man where you been?_

_We're headed down to the lake this weekend._

_And you better not miss it cause buddy I swear,_

_I won't be the same if you ain't there._

It was his best friend Wally West, a hyperactive red headed teen who had a big smile and an even bigger love of humor. "John John my Uncle Barry is letting me use his lake house this weekend and all of us are going! You just gotta come John old buddy. If you don't it just wont be the same as if you do!" Wally chattered happily in his ear so loud that John had to pull the phone away so he would not go deaf.

_And I told that girl that you like so much,_

_You were coming along and her eyes lit up._

_I better let you go man I really hope I didn't catch you in the middle of any thing,_

_He said you kinda did but I don't mind at all._

_I'm glad you called._

"Oh and guess what I told Shayera that you were coming and you should have seen her face. It lit up like a little kid's on Christmas it was so funny! You know I think she likes you as much as you like her. Well I better let you get going I really hope I didn't catch in the middle of something important." Wally finish and John could almost see the gin on his face. "Well you did kinda catch in the middle of something but ya know I don't mind at all. I'm glad you called." John told him with a soft smile on his face.

_In another town down the road,_

_In the back seat of a car._

_Two 18 year old had let a kiss go way to far._

_He said how are we gonna have this child,_

_We were both headed off to school._

Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince were high school sweet hearts and were voted King and Queen of the prom. They spent the night out on the town celebrating the end of high school when a kiss in Bruce's car went to far. When she told him she was pregnant it could have gone worse he was as scared as she was but he was not mad at her but he was mad at his self. He told they could not have this child they both had plans to go to college, Bruce in New York and Diana in California.

_He convinced her late one night there was only one thing to do,_

_She was scared to death in that waiting room._

_When the nurse asked how far along are you,_

_She said 5 weeks and about then her phone lit up._

_And his call came in._

Bruce told her there was only one possible thing they could do and she hated herself for agreeing to it but he was right. She was terrified of being in the waiting room late of the local clinic late at night but she went so she was the only one there. An elderly nurse with a kind smile that did little to make her feel better asked her far along she was. "About 5 weeks" Diana replied staring at her shoes with great interest. The nurse left the room and just then her phone lit up and Bruce's ring tone played.

_Saying baby I was wrong about everything,_

_I've already bought you a diamond ring we're gonna start a life._

_Would you be my wife,_

_Boy or Girl : Pink or Blue._

_Yeah either way,_

_All she could say as she felt those tear drops fall was._

_I'm so glad you called._

Bruce called her telling her that he realized that he was wrong and that he loved her more than any thing. "I already bought you a diamond ring! Will you be my wife? I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Bruce told her "We are gonna start a life together. Us and are baby. Where it's a boy or a girl where it's blue or pink I don't care." Diana was amazed and all she could possibly say as she felt tear drops running down her face was "I'm so glad you called!"

_If someone you know is waiting on your mind,_

_And needs a friend on the other end of the line._

_Don't hesitate what you say may seem so small,_

_But who knows._

_They might be glad you called._

_So make that call._

_Yeah make that call._


End file.
